1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel 14-hydroxyerythromycin derivative and a method for preparing the same. More particularly, it relates to 14-hydroxy-6-O-methylerythromycin A, the salts thereof and the method for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antibiotic 6-O-methylerythromycin A represented by the formula ##STR1## has been invented by a part of the present inventors (U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,803). This compound is an excellent antibiotic, but there is a need for finding out more effective antibiotics.